pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 3
---- RE:Hi! Yes, I'm an Umbrie fan! It's nice to meet you too. I'm just warning you ahead of time, if you message me and I don't respond till later in the day, it's because I'm at school. Jäzzi (talk) I wish I could've gotten all of the evolutions. I had lost my copy of yellow and don't know what happened to my Game Boy Color. And I was only able to get three if I tried. And I lost my DS so I'm not able to play Diamond, or Mystery Dungeon Blue. Yup, America. I'm almost on summer break. About 35 more days. But I also have a shorter day than most other schools by about an hour, which is awesome! Jäzzi (talk) Happy belated birthday! I lost my NDS recently >.< but my GBC has been missing for years. I'm hopefully getting a 3DS since Ocarina of Time 3D comes out soon. But that's waiting till July for my birthday. I've been emulating some games though, such as Gold Jäzzi (talk) Reply :I would think so. Also you don't have to worry about the Kanto/Johto/Hoenn Pokedex Entries. They are long finished by me. Jello Rabbit 18:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Needed HELP I don't see any vandalism in your user page's history, but I semi-protected it since you asked. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 12:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends I totally forgot that you askeed me if you wanted to be friends. I was going to ask you to be friends then I realized you already asked. :/ I accept. Going on my list. P.S. How do you make a custom signature as in "code format"? ANX219 22:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga What positions are there? And which are open? (Sorry I didn't anwser for weeks, I've been busy lately.) -Burnning Blaze RE:Signature Yeah, it's cool. And I like the sig. I took about three double takes because my signature at another wiki is about two shades darker than that color. I'm sorry I couldn't respond earlier, but I check all the wikis I edit at in the morning before I head to school. And thanks for asking :) --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 10:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Other wikis I edit at are Zeldapedia, MarioWiki, Video Game Wiki, occasionally Green Day Wiki, hardly ever 3OH!3 wiki, and the Finnish Pokémon Wiki. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 18:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not from Finland. But I do have Finnish ancestry. As well as Swedish, Irish, and African American. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 23:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm from the United States. It's a complicated ancestry, I don't even know the ins and outs of it. But it's pretty cool to have. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 23:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know of an Asian user who edits at Zeldapedia, he's in my friend list. But he lives in the U.S as well. Speaking of friend lists, is it okay if I add you to mine? --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 23:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I am a girl. The only female editor on Zeldapedia, MarioWiki and Video Game Wiki >.< --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Get your own section por favor RE: Passing Days Hi! How've you been? I'm quite fine. It looks like Project Manga has grown to be more succesful than any other projects, yes, even Project Anime! (Don't let Hstar hear this) I never knew that Project Manga would have grown so big, did you? 2 months ago, when we started the project, there were just 2 of us! Now, almost 50% of the manga articles are done. I'd like to thank the Chief Editor for this. You're on Water Team, huh? Thats too bad, if you weren't, you could have been in Ghost Team with Jello Rabbit and me! But look on the bright side, at least ur winning. Hehehe. Well, good luck with the Wiki n'all. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Great sig! Oh and if you want, come to this Wiki. Pokemon Answers Wiki, is the Wiki where you ask and answers tons of Pokemon-related questions. I'm a sysop there and if you make 50+ edits, just ask Lilliana (the founder, also called User:Molokaicreeper) or A F K When Needed for sysop rights. Its fun! I just wanna know 1 thing: Is Axel in it?! :D :D I sooooo <3 him!!! :D :D And Shawn?! Hurley also wouldn't be too bad! I know Mark's gonna be there. What about Jude?! I <3 all of 'em! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow!! Did GO release already? Here its releasing on July 21st. Too bad. I'm on 4 Wikis actively as a sysop and one as a User, besides this one. This,this, this, this and this. Its ok that you can't join the Wiki, I understand. :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? Wow. Is the new characters better than the old ones? Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that'd be great. If you go offline, you can give me tomorrow! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! Wow, its 9:30 over here. I have school tomorrow, and I have to do a math project. Anyways, good night... or good morning (if its morning where u live :D)! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar: The Last Airbender Yes, I am an avatar fan. I watched the entire series and I still enjoy watching it :) Technology Wizard · talk 17:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do agree it is a bit annoying that they just left us questioned about that. They are going to be releasing Legends of Korra next year and it will be a 26 episode book (possibly book 4) but Nickelodeon signed a 6-year contract with the creators of avatar, so I doubt the series is ending any time soon. Also, I joined the avatar wiki around the same time I joined this wiki :) Technology Wizard · talk 05:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I started my wikia experience on League of Legends wiki. I have also joined Mario wiki but I don't contribute as much there. My user rights in other wiki are limited. Pokemon wiki - rollback rights, League of Legends wiki - rollback rights, Avatar wiki - normal rights, Mario wiki - normal rights. I am currently trying to see what colors look good on this wiki's background, but I just don't like my current signature. Technology Wizard · talk 05:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I will. :) Are you an admin to the pokemon wiki? Technology Wizard · talk 05:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I actually requested to have rollback rights to help me with vandalism. There was an editor that made more than 4 edits that I couldn't keep "undoing" so I think that rollback will help me :) Technology Wizard · talk 06:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Sorry for the late response. I am from the U.S. I live in California :) Technology Wizard · talk 23:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Black!!!~ NOO Im so outdated with the Black and White chapters!! I'm gonna go read it now! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (Let's chat! :P) 09:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) xD Re: Eevee Fan I prefer any eeveelution, really, and Eevee it self, but if I had to pick one, it'd be Umbreon. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 11:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So you liked the vids Thats great , it's a movie called Alpha and Omega.It was released on September 17 2010 and on DVD on January 11 2011 (for the US) I can get you more vids if you want and oh ya I don't watch TV that much but I like the show The Middle , I'm not sure if they show it in your Country though. KateWolf 23:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you want more ask me on my talk page. The wolf that is howling is named Garth in the movie he has a HORRIBLE howl.The female wolf (Kate) gets freaked out because wolves tell if they would be good mates or not.Kate didn't like that idea.Also if you noticed a little white wolf her name is Lilly.She is Kat's little sister and Garth's future mate.She teaches Garth to howl because she has a major crush on Garth and Lilly finds out he feels the same for her as she does for him.Kate ends up mating with Humphrey a grey omega wolf.There is much more of a plot and it's like an adventure/love story. Let me see If I can find you the whole plot. KateWolf 01:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah here we our , take your time reading it it's kinda long.ANy questions go ahead and ask.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_and_Omega_(film) Yup, do you want the wiki link , We need more members .Not to many active ones http://alphaandomegafilm.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_and_Omega_Wiki KateWolf 01:29, May 20, 2011 (UTC) OK feel free to check it out or comment though. KateWolf 01:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC What is an IRC ? KateWolf 02:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) OK if you give me the link we can. KateWolf 02:27, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok wanna chat I'm ready I found the IRC thing. KateWolf 02:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll stick to regular talk pages and comments , I don't really get really get how to chat on the IRC.Do you want to be friends though? KateWolf 02:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I seen that! and I really like the one where N is being crowned King too! I'm happy you like it too! ^_^ (Amyroselove 17:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hi I just stopped by to say hi so HI! Fiske Cahill 10:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sam - Long Time. Kevin - You have no idea. (TRON Reference) Fiske Cahill 03:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I found a vandal with IP address 92.8.155.169 and at the page Bad EGG he or she wrote "and i farted anf ifarted it felt good" Fiske Cahill 03:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC) IRC Sorry about that, I was on, just wasn't in my IRC window. Was working on an edit. 14:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Online Hello! I dont mind chatting, but one question, whats the IRC? :P Technology Wizard · talk 06:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. Sorry but I am exhausted for today. I actually requested a wiki chat system from central wikia and it is much easier. I can talk to you later, but for now I really need some sleep :) I hope you understand. Oh, I joined that IRC thing, but nobody responded. Anyway Ill talk to you later :D Technology Wizard · talk 06:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Facebook Yes, it's perfectly okay for you to comment on the page if you want. 10:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hi! I've nominate you and Jello for AdminshipAdminship. Hope you accept the nomination! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 12:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Have you seen my nomination yet? I'm looking at yours right now. :D Bullet Francisco (talk)